TSFW:Policies
This page was created because the founder got tired of the policies being on different pages. Site Do Not * Make an account unless you're 13 years of age or over. * Abuse multiple accounts, such as creating a new account to avoid previous block or ban. * Edit other user's pages besides your own without permission. * Insult other users. * Harass or threaten another user. * Advertise for other pages, this is considered spam. * Add sexually explicit content or pictures. * Remove information or content from pages based on your dislike, this is considered vandalism. Images Uploading * When you upload a new image do not overwrite any existing images. * You are not permitted to delete any photo without an admins permission. * Do not upload other users' photos to this wiki. (With permission or not) * No image can "belong" to any user or group of users. Images "belong" to the wiki once uploaded; if not needed or against this policy, they will be deleted. Re-upload The only times you should re-upload is: * When you are uploading a better quality image of the same image i.e. * Re-uploads should not be abused to crop pictures that do not need to be cropped. Background details can enhance the depiction of the scene, so cropping simply to remove background information is disruptive and unnecessary. Duplicate Images * Duplicate Images will be deleted regularly from the wiki. No Canon Images * Because this is a fanon wiki there should be no photos of canon material uploaded. Images That Are Not Allowed * Images that violate any copyright law. * Images with inappropriate file names. * Images that are inappropriate for young viewers. (Such as hentai or anything sexual) * Images unrelated to this wiki, we're not an image host. Videos Uploading * Videos must contain fanon. If they have only canon material, it will be deleted. * Videos on this wiki should be appropriate for young viewers. * Videos shall not have inappropriate file names. Duplicate Videos * Same as the Images. They will be deleted regularly from the wiki. Blocking Blocking is the method by which administrators may technically prevent users from editing The Sonic Fanon Wiki. Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption. Blocks are sometimes used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment. Reasons for blocking Accounts and IP addresses may be blocked for violating our policy. It means: * Personal attacks * Vandalism * Gross incivility * Harassment * Spamming * Edit warring or revert warring * Breaching the multiple user's policy * Persistently violating other policies or guideline Durations For Blocking User can be blocked for a length of: * 3 days * 1 week * 2 weeks * 1 month * 6 months * 1 year * infinite Possible Bans The following displays each action that could get you banned, as well as how long the ban will be. When the duration of the block is listed as “1 year or infinite”, it means that the duration of the block depends on the severity of the offense. Chat You will not * Harass any other members of the wiki * Post links with explicit content * Impersonate any other person * Ask for personal information (address, password, etc.) from another user. * Use explicit language multiple times, there may be younger children here. * Spam Category:TSFW Category:Policies